Healing the Pain
by Apple2Applers
Summary: A Purrloin, escaping from the harsh, cruel unit of her family and old 'friends'. What happens when she meets a kind, loving family of Stoutlands, Lillipups, and Herdiers. Hopefully better than it sounds. Please read!


**A2A: Yeah… This fic was came out of an idea that was new to me.**

**Snivy: So why did you write it?**

**A2A: Cause I felt like it. Anyway, disclaimer!**

**Paws: A2A does not own Pokemon**

The forest was quiet except for the occasional sounds of the wind rustling the grass and trees. A shadow moved along the trees stealthily and quickly. The shadow belonged to a Purrloin named Paws.

"I don't need them," she muttered under her breath. "I can live without those horrible creatures."

She kept muttering under her breath as she moved along. Soon, she was panting with exhaustion. She looked around, trying to find a nice spot to sleep, but the forest floor was covered with thorns, and she didn't want to risk being spotted by a predator and eaten. She moved slowly, and then she found a tree that she could get some rest on. Being a Purrloin, she was able to climb without any problems, and finally reached a good long branch she could sleep on. She got on the branch, then fell asleep.

_Next Morning_

Purrloin got up and stretched. "That was a pretty nice sleep." Her stomach chose then to growl.

"Hey, you!" Paws heard a voice calling to her from below.

She looked down and saw a brown bodied Pokemon with a mask-like face. It was a Lillipup.

"What do you want?" She shouted harshly, hating the Pokemon already just because of the pure fact it was a Lillipup

The Lillipup cringed at the harshness of her words.

"I heard your stomach, and thought you might want some berries."

Purrloin just glared at the Pokemon below her, a jolt of memory coming back to her.

_Flashback_

_Purrloin was stretching on a tree, just chilling out when she noticed a Patrat and a Lillipup approach her._

"_Hey, Paws. Want and Oran Berry?" the Patrat shouted._

"_Really," Paws said. "Sure!"_

_Paws started to climb down the tree, but when she got to the bottom, the two Pokemon began to throw stones at her. She didn't have time to react, and got pelted by the stones. Hurt and angered, she ran away, the sound of laughter ringing in her ear._

_Flashback End_

"No," She snapped at the Lillipup. "Just get out of my face."

The Lillipup stood there in shock, wondering what is wrong with this Purrloin.

"Where do you live?" Lillipup asked the Purrloin.

"Why should I tell a person whose name I don't even know?" Purrloin growled lightly. "And didn't I tell you to get out of my sight?"

"Oh, right, how rude of me." The Lillipup said. "I'm Wags. I live over there," he pointed towards the trees behind him. "And why don't you come down and play? It must be boring up there."

That got Paws. Paws suddenly jumped down from the tree and put her claws on the Lillipup's neck.

"Get out of my sight or else you're not gonna see anything again" Paws snarled, causing the Lillipup to whimper quietly. He had no idea the Purrloin was this angry.

Paws suddenly whipped her claws back and turned around into the bushes. The Lillipup stared, and making a decision, quietly followed her.

Paws arrived at a lake, clear and clean. She leant forwards, getting on all fours, and drank the water. Then she lay down and decided to stay there for a while. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

_A couple hours later_

Paws woke up to the sound of people talking. She quickly jumped into a tree and hid. A family consisting of two Stoutlands, a Herdier, and a Lillipup emerged. She immediately recognized the Lillipup as Wags.

"So, Wags, what were you saying about the Purrloin you met?" a Stoutland asked, apparently his dad. Paws growled at the openness of the Lillipup. She would need to teach him a lesson once the parents are out of sight.

"Yeah, she just jumped right on top of me, and put her claws to my throat. It was really scary."

"Poor thing. She must had some bad experiences with her friends." The mom said.

"Yeah… I saw her lying down over here. I guess she moved." Wags said. Paws growled louder. Paws then saw the Herdier's ear twitch.

"Hey, did you hear that?" The Herdier asked.

"Hear what?" Wags said.

"Nevermind. I thought I heard a growl. Guess I just imagined it." The Herdier answered.

Suddenly, the twig Paws was standing on snapped, and Paws fell to the ground.

"Oww…" Paws grumbled. "Just my luck."

"Hey, Paws! Mom, dad! There she is." Wags shouted, moving towards her.

"Don't even come near me," Paws said, emphasizing each word.

"C'mon sweetie," The mom said. "We won't hurt you."

Paws just glared at the parents, remembering what her parents did to her.

_Flashback_

"_Again!" Her dad, a Krookodile said. "You got beaten up again?"_

_Paws nodded solemnly._

"_That's it!" Her father walked up to her and smashed his fist against her face, causing her to fall back in pain. "Why didn't you fight back, you little insolent brat?" He kicked her at every insulting word. He then picked her up by the throat._

"_If you get beat up one more time, you're dead." Her dad growled at her, before throwing her to the floor. Her mom then came and scratched her face._

"_You're just weak, Paws. I'm with your father, beat them up next time, or die." Her mom growled, before smacking her in the face again and then moving away._

_End of Flashback_

"Just get away from me!" Paws growled loudly at the Lillipup, who was inching closer at every moment.

The Lillipup glanced back at his parents, who nodded at him, and he continues moving forwards. Paws, seeing him near, showed her claws and growled loudly, showing them that she is not afraid to kill the pup. However, before she could react, Wagsjumped up and hugged her. She suddenly felt, in the hug, something she never felt before. It was a hug full of friendship and love. Paws suddenly broke down and hugged back fiercely.

_A couple hours later, at the den of the Lillipups_

"That's how I decided to just run away," Paws finished, having told them of her story, while tears were running down her face with the memories. When she was done, the mother Lillipup, whose name was Beau, came up to her and hugged her.

"Do you want to live with us? We'll be the parents you never had before." Luke, the dad, said.

"Paws eyes lit up at the kindness of the family. "Really? Thank you very much!" Paws cried. Wags came over and hugged her again.

"And I'll be your friend. Forever and ever." Wags said, holding her. Paws hugged back and whispered: Forever.

**A2A: Yeah… I have mixed feelings about this fic. I'm not sure whether it's good enough to be posted or not, but yeah… Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I might make a sequel to make this a real romance story**

**Lillipup: Please?**

**A2A: Maybe**


End file.
